It is known the bracket assembly for automotive radiator consisting of two upper and lower parts independently mounted on the radiator housing. The upper part of the bracket for securing the radiator against rotation is in the form of the metal strip bend for attachment to the radiator and to the parts of the vehicle. The lower part of the bracket is in the form of plate from which two fixing arms protrude outwardly and directed downwardly. Both the bracket parts are screwed to the corresponding elements of the car.
It is known the structural solution of the metal bracket attached by brazing around the radiator with the possibility to exchange to a steel bracket fastened by rivets or bolted to the radiator core.
They are known mounting elements of the radiator bracket in the form of threaded screws with a shaped spherical head, bolted to the car elements with the welded or soldered (brazed) nuts.
It is known the bracket for automotive heat exchanger, in particular for radiator, comprising a radiator bracket base in a form of a plate having an upper surface and a lower surface and side edges. One side edge of the base is connected by welding to a mounting arm of the radiator, and the base side edge adjacent to it on one side is provided with a formed longitudinal flanged reinforcement extending to the edge of the mounting arm of the radiator. Said flanged reinforcement is positioned approximately perpendicular to the side edge of the base. On the opposite side to said flanged reinforcement, at the side edge of the base, the supporting protrusion is formed.
Taking into account the structure of the known brackets the inventors of the present invention have started to look for a more economical solution due to the fact that manufacturers of certain types of cars have required the integration of small, upper bracket on the complex plate, which led to a further increase in the cost of producing the bracket base. Finally, the inventors have come to the conclusion that the best solution is ensuring to manufacture of a separate part by injection moulding preferably of plastic, which resulted in a less complex manufacturing method and provided a simpler structure. Therefore, it was proposed two-plate bracket base, wherein one of the plates may be formed by a press forming method as a single part with ball pins, a retaining wall and a resilient latch member.